Sin poder dormir
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yuuna tiene dificultades para pegar ojo. No tiene claro el porqué, aunque siempre cuenta con que a su lado está la persona que más ama, lo que le pone a pensar en lo afortunada que es al tenerla. Oneshot.


Sí, aquí estoy nuevamente. Y aquí les traigo otra historia con la pareja NanamixYuuna como la estelar ¿Se animan a leer?

**Sin poder dormir**

Medianoche. Yuuna estaba mirando fijamente el techo, incapaz de pegar un ojo, por mucho que lo intentase, y no tenía claro el motivo.

A su lado estaba su esposa Nanami, durmiendo tan plácidamente que Yuuna moría por ganas de abrazarla, absteniéndose en principio únicamente por querer evitar despertarla.

La mira y sonríe. Ver ese rostro tan hermoso de esa manera era un privilegio del que sólo ella podía disfrutar, y eso era así todas las noches. Nanami era muy buena durmiéndose rápidamente y levantándose algo tarde, y eso Yuuna se lo sabía de memoria. Tanto empeño puesto en cada detalle de su esposa, mas el hecho de tener tres años de casadas hacía que la rubia conociera hasta lo más mínimo de su esposa. Y todavía quería saber más. Todo lo que tuviera o supiera no era suficiente, y cada cosa nueva o espectacular de parte de Nanami era una experiencia entrañable. Era siempre la mejor experiencia del día, e incluso aquellas cosas difíciles representaban un reto divertido que siempre quería asumir.

Finalmente se decide a abrazarla con cuidado y con cariño. Deseaba verla dormir un poco más. No había amanecido, y no parecía que lo fuera a hacer pronto (su noción del tiempo se perdía al no prestar atención a la hora), así que tenía que tener una gran delicadeza al momento de tratar a la dueña de sus sueños y sus esperanzas.

─ Tan hermosa... Como si apenas nos acabáramos de conocer... Sigues siendo esa linda chica a la que encontré de casualidad...

Era imposible que fuese a olvidar algo tan especial como su primer encuentro, especialmente porque ahí encontró la puerta a su verdadera felicidad. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que era capaz de escuchar el ritmo de su respiración, tan cerca que era capaz de notar cada detalle de esos rosados labios que no se cansaba de probar cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad. A veces, cuando llevaba un largo rato sin besarla, a Yuuna se le llegaba incluso a olvidar el hambre y la sed. Su necesidad de Nanami era la primordial ante todas las demás, y así había sido desde aquel mágico día.

─ Onee... sama...

Yuuna abre los ojos de la sorpresa, pero Nanami no daba señas de haber despertado. Pensó que tal vez estaba soñando con ella, y eso le hacía preguntarse que estaría soñando.

─ ¿Nanami?

─ Eres bastante pervertida, onee-sama...

Sonríe. Era bastante lo que estaba diciendo, y esa imagen que proyectaba Yuuna, de tanto que la había remarcado, ahora resaltaba hasta en los sueños de Nanami. La rubia reprime las ganas de reír, admitiendo mentalmente que Nanami tenía razón y que ella no tenía remedio. Pero sea como sea, todo parecía indicar que Nanami tenía un hermoso sueño, y que lo mejor sería simplemente disfrutar con sus suaves y ruborizados gestos. Era una preciosa alternativa ante el episodio de insomnio que estaba padeciendo.

Pero poco a poco el sueño iba haciendo espacio en su conciencia. El cansancio se hacía presente de una manera dulce, y sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco consintiendo que aquel bello rostro fuese la imagen de cierre. La respiración de Nanami tenía una especie de efecto adormecedor, como si se tratara de una canción de cuna. Ahora sí podía dormir plácidamente, teniendo hermosos sueños en consecuencia.

* * *

**Horas después**

Yuuna abre lentamente los ojos, y al hacerlo nota la mirada de Nanami, la cual finalmente estaba despierta, cosa poco común, pues Yuuna casi siempre era la que despertaba antes. Eso no representaba nada que le hiciera sobresaltarse, no, en realidad le agradaba ver esa mirada de rubí que tanto le encantaba, a manera de bienvenida a un nuevo día.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta, Nanami?

─ Desde un tiempo atrás. No pude dormir porque me sentía acalorada, y me encuentro con que tengo tu brazo encima mío ─ responde Nanami con un hilo de voz por la cercanía entre ellas ─. Onee-sama, tu brazo se siente bastante cálido.

─ Eso es porque te estoy abrazando a ti ─ Yuuna besa la nariz de Nanami con gran cariño ─. Es que estar a tu lado se siente demasiado bien, y no me canso de estar así, si hasta me quedé dormida por hacer eso.

─ Onee-sama, estás exagerando ─ dice Nanami con un ligero rubor.

─ Tal vez suene exagerado, Nanami, pero es la verdad.

─ Lo sé, y la verdad es que me encanta.

─ Me hace feliz escuchar eso. Sólo tú me permites soñar, a la vez que me lo puedes arrebatar, Nanami.

─ ¿Has estado leyendo poesía o algo, onee-sama?

─ Un poco.

El despertador suena finalmente, por lo que las dos ya no podían quedarse más tiempo en la cama. Era el momento de levantarse y prepararse, y ambas se disponen a bañarse para luego hacer el desayuno. Un nuevo día empezaba para ambas, y juntas lo iban a asumir, siempre con una sonrisa y con la disposición al máximo. Era mejor que un sueño, pues el despertar era precisamente lo que les permitía vivirlo.

**Fin**

* * *

Esta es una de las historias más cortas que he escrito para Sono Hanabira, y creo que el contexto y el argumento no me iban a permitir otra cosa, pues que así sea. Sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero se me hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que subí algo por aquí. Sinceramente me he encariñado un montón con esta saga tan bonita y atrayente.

Hasta otra


End file.
